


The Wrong Thing

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Godfather Sirius Black, HP: EWE, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter





	The Wrong Thing

Sirius should’ve known the harsher he was with Harry, the more Harry’d want it. He'd foolishly thought that the boy would be scared. Didn't he know? Harry wasn't afraid of anything. 

He pushed and pulled out that of that wet mouth, fucking it really, and hating himself for how _good_ it was. How badly he'd want to do it again. How he knew that they _would_ do it again. 

If Harry's moans around Sirius’s cock were anything to go by, he knew that Harry was certainly enjoying himself. His hand moved fervently on his own cock and Sirius wanted to tell him to stop. He wanted to get Harry off but the only words coming out of Sirius's mouth were words of encouragement. 

Words such as, _more_. _More tongue. Less teeth. And...fuck, Harry_. 

He spilled himself raw and Harry was such a good boy. Taking it all in, and sucking him as if he were begging for more. 

Sirius pulled back and watched as Harry fucked his own fist, locking his gaze with Sirius and not looking away. 

Sirius bit his lower lip. Stopping himself from saying the wrong thing. Or for Harry, the right thing. He just watched.


End file.
